Water's Edge
by death1500
Summary: The ocean is filled with an number of creatures but humans were never supposed to know the ocean's secrets. Brendan loved the ocean so much but one day fate had stepped in and that's where the story comes to a start where he meets someone that will change his life forever and will fall in love with her and she will fall for him.


Water's Edge

The beach was the one place one boy could go to for peace and quiet. Peace was a word that didn't have meaning until the discovery of a girl that changed his life forever. This is the story of the day he stayed by the water's edge.

"The washing of the waves were heard throughout the cold dead night, as the twilight night water fills the cracks of the Earth leaving the most beautiful environment of all. The alien world to the land dwellers is actually the home of legendary creatures brought to humans only through story, and song. These stories were of people in the water that lived and had a life like no other. The city of Atlantis was supposed to be of a lost city washed into the abyss of the dark ocean. Oceans of the world hold the Mermaids and Mermen." A teacher read out loud from his little journal type of looking book.

"Ma'am this is total bull" A student yelled out loud. The teacher commented back causing the class to laugh as she scolded the disrespectful student. A girl was sitting next to the window viewing the vast city. One boy, with lengthy black hair, a silver cross around his neck, and wearing all black uniform that was giving to him like any other student; had entered the class room. He looked and sighed as he placed his backpack on the desk right behind the girl. She looked behind her with a bored expression saying "Why are you late, this is the third time in the row, man, you can't let your family bother you…" The boy looked at her as he laid on his desk quietly responding with a groan and looking out the window. "I was at the beach." He said under his breath as he just stared at the outside.

"Why the beach, you skip school for that every day? She said as she faced back towards the teacher, that was now teaching a boring lesson. "Hey Brendan… why do you go there?" she asked her dark haired friend.

"I just feel like its beautiful and peaceful I can talk to the man upstairs to tell him everything." He said to his friend back with a peaceful voice from his thoughts of the water crashing on the sand he had walked on. The boy was Brendan, Jack Winters; born into a wealthy family he was raised to believe in God and all the basic things that kids were thought such as don't talk to strangers and stupid common beliefs of the twenty first century.

"Hey Brendan?" A voice came from the side as the bell rang for the period to end. Turning to face a the soft voice that had called out to him. It was a girl she was a classmate and holding out a petition for something. "Will you sign?" the girl as with holding out stretched arms towards Brendan.

"Sure no problem… what is this for?" He question as he signed with no care. "A school field trip to the beach." She said cheerfully in response. Brendan had smirked and looked to face her as she smiled back. "Then let me help with that I can try to get some people to sign it."

"Duh. That is just because everyone would anything you ask you are the most popular guy here." His friend said with her annoyed voice. "Well I didn't set out to be the popular one, nor do I care for it." He said sighing with a few scratches of his fingers running through his black hair. He had sat down then faced the window to look out to the ocean front. As the waves crashed down he thought of the happiest moments of his childhood. As the bell rang again he walked out the door and into the hallway of the school. Brendan darted for the left and walked away to the cafeteria to pick up a soup to eat along with a couple of pizzas and wrapped burgers. Being that he was a heavy eater he was extremely skinny and just perfect to people but he wasn't so sure about it.

"Hey Jack!" A male voice called out to him causing a shock run through his being as he figured out who the voice had come from. "Can I come with ya, bro?" His friend slapped his back making him slightly stagger as he regained balance. "Hi and sure I am going to the beach and going home since I have off periods today." He walked to the door and left the building with his friend towards the beach.  
"Hey, Brendan, what's with your constant skipping classes?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Jeff… oh I mean Jon I forgot that you have being called Jeff. Well I don't have an answer I just like skipping to come to the beach it feels natural, ya know?" Brendan said and as they continued walking downed the sidewalk for a while. As they continue walking to their destination through the city with some people saying "you should be in school" but like the stubbornness of the teenage mind they had to press on ignoring the people. As they reached a fenced area Jon looked

"Dude I don't know that we should be here or anything…" Jon said silently. "Well then get out and go to class besides, you're missing an exam right now and it can't be made up again…" Brendan said with a cold tone.

"Why are you so cold bro and what about you, you have to take the-" Jon said

"I took it already, and I passed with an 89%." Brendan said turning to face his friend and turned back to face the fence that had a small gash opened leading to sand dunes with a semi visible part of the ocean along with rocky slope like walkway with a sidewalk built upon it. Brendan opened up the fence and looked at his friend checking whether he would come along or not. "I would prefer if you come but I don't want you to fail, buddy." Brendan smiled and closed the gate. "Go I will text you some of the first questions on your way." He said and Jon nodded and ran towards the academy that is there mansion sized school.

Brendan walked over the dunes with some sand filling in his shoes which was annoying to him but still he could press on and dump the sand out later when he had gotten closer to the beach. He walked onwards to the beach's side where he got to the sidewalk and he then looked out into the ocean. Brendan sighed and began to head towards the walkway while listening to the peaceful sound of the crashing waves. Soothing to his soul, Brendan smiled and looked into the sky and yelled "I LOVE THIS PLACE" happily after getting hit will sprinkles of water.

Fifteen minutes had passed as Brendan sat in the benches near the ocean until he heard a scream coming from the left. He stood up wide eyed as another scream had struck his eyes with another powerful bloody murder scream. Brendan had made it to the end of the side walk heading into the deep part of the beach leading to the ocean which the scream could be heard most. He looked to the right and left and saw a young teenager looking girl floating in the water, he had saw red blood washing into the waves and he dove in after emptying out his pockets of valuable items to help and reached her before sharks come. Once he had her in his arms Brendan swam towards the sidewalk and crashed into it hard, hearing and feeling a sickening crack that had come from his left hand had struck him causing a scream from him. He had looked down to see his hand bent to the left side bleeding from some sharp edged rocks digging into his hand. As Brendan had lifted the girl onto sidewalk by getting some footing on the rocks in the nick of time he threw her revealing her nude body with a scaly lower half. Brendan saw but was hit with a powerful wave into the water.

"_Shit is this it? I die here in the damn ocean as someone is hurt on the sidewalk." _Brendan thought as he was hit with another wave after coming up to the surface hitting the sidewalk and some rocks knocking him out.

5 minutes later…

Brendan took a deep gasp and opened his eyes to see the intense sunlight being blocked out by hair. He looked at the girl the was above him and he blushed coughing and rising up. She held him and he looked around confused. She hugged him and began crying as he was wide eyed.


End file.
